The kingdom of Sha pt1,2,3
by Soul1027
Summary: The Kingdom of Sha looks to conquer China. Soul and Ma Chao 2 great warriors paired up with Uchiha the great strategist. They will know be in a world of chaos trying to realize their ambitions


The kingdom of Sha(pt:1)

After all of the weak had been eliminated the three kingdoms had come. In the North of Shu was Ma choa and his forces had gotten aid from a new kingdom called Sha. Ma choa joined Sha and drove of Liu Bei. The leader of Sha was Soul Dragon he had much skill in the martial arts and strategy. Soul and Liu Bei had a meeting. Liu Bei: Cao Cao is attempting to attack both of us at Guan Xing and at Cheng Du. Soul: we need to lead the all to cheng du and attack them combined? Liu Bei: not exactly u will run behind Tong gate and we will appear to the north and isolate him!Soul: So we are to hide like cowards? What is the point of that they will still have many forces on us. Liu Bei: Yes, I do realize there will be reinforcements before we can get there but, we also have the strategies of Uchiha(Sha strategist) and Shuge Liang. We also have the might of Zhang Fei, Guan yu, Ma choa, and you Soul! Soul: You have a point there, hmm. Uchiha: It is a good plan and as well we can strike Wei and eliminate most of them, and Wu may have to surrender to us too! Soul: It is agreed we must win this battle! The allied forces pushed Wei back and attacked the capital of Wei. Wei had barely excapted but this was a great victory for Sha. Now Sha is attacking Wei and Wu. But Shu has taken Sha's homeland so Sha is building power for the Soon become the 2 kingdoms of Sha and Shu Battle!

The kingdom of Sha (pt.2)

In our first story our heros of Sha had taken most of Wei's land. Shu had taken there homeland of guan zhong. So Sha is going to attack Wei and Wu at the same time! When this happens it will be just a war on Shu. Soul: onward to Wu's land, thats where we will find Cao Pi the son of Cao Cao. Soul: Uchiha, do u really think our forces can break them at Hei Fei? Uchiha: Well with Ma Chao having to guard us from Shu, it may be hard. Soul: well with your strategy and my might we will destroy them! And reclaim our homeland. As the battle begins the Sha army must break through Wu to get to Wei. Soul: Break the castle walls with the catapults! At the first man Soul wiped him out with his great flame spear in a matter of seconds. He singed everyone around him and their blood just turned to dust. Uchiha thrashed everyone with his great sword and cut 100's of throats blowing them away in a bloody second. The catapults were then able to blow down the wall with there flaming fire balls. Soul: I will go to the west entrance and wipe them out! Uchiha: Our naval fleet will arrive soon , we must get the east gates open for the naval army can get in. Sun ce, Sun quan, sun shang xiang: u will have to beat us down to get to way! Soul: I won't let you get in my way! Soul ambitiously charges Sun quan and strikes down most of his men in an instant crumbling the ground from the strike making a river of blood going down in it. Soul sticks his spear in the ground flipping around on it kicking Sun quan then stabbing him in the head taking him out in an instant! Soul: Sun shang xiang your next! Sun shang xiang: brother I will avenge you! Soul was hit down by her some how fliping behind him. He stood and grabbed her neck and saying, "I will let you go retreat or be killed with all the blood turn to ash."Sun shang xiang: I will never retreat! Soul: well then I guess you have courage and you deserve a good death, then snapped her neck and thinking of the right burial ground. Soul automatically went to Sun ce stabbing his only body guard in the head letting Sun ce watch him die. Sun ce: I will defeat you bastard! Soul took a couple hits to the stomach. He grabbed out the knife his father once gave him and stabbed him in the heart. Uchiha: The naval fleet is here! no wait that isn't it! Suddenly Gang Ning appears with Ling Tong. Soul: All units continue the march I must take care of them! Soul: Ling Tong I have heard much about you, I hope you will put up a good fight even with Gang Ning in the shadows behind me! Suddenly they both charged Soul. As soon as they hit him he turns to water and the real one attacks from behind and takes out Ling Tong in a thundering blow to the neck. Soul: That was a water clone juste. Soul: Gang Ning please join me and we can rule together! Gang Ning: Him a will think about it, all of my units, retreat! Soul made it to Cao Pi soon after that. Soul: You will not escape me! Cao Pi: I don't plan too!He struck Cao Pi in the chest with his spear and blow him to his own living hell! Gang Ning soon joined Sha and they began the war on Shu!

The kingdom of Sha pt.3

The Shu army has taken Sha's homeland and now the fight for the land is beginning. Soul: Shu shall pay for they're injustice! Soul: we will go straight for the Shu capital of Guan du. Uchiha: We will begin will a fire attack to their supply base and capture it. The task force will blow the Shu escape bridge. Uchiha: it will only be my forces until you get there with your naval fleet Gang Ning. Gang Ning: right! Leave it to me I will show Shu who is the greatest. Uchiha: Then you Soul will appear behind them and we will go on an all out attack! Soul: we make it so they can not escape and surround them plus take their supplies and weaken their moral. Soul and Gang Ning: Well what are we waiting for, lets get this party started! Uchiha: ok! Begin the fire attack! Uchiha: Then charge in when the gates open! Zhang Fei: I won't let you through here even if I am to lose my life! Uchiha: I will deal with him keep pressing the attack! Zhang Fei: hiya raaaagh! The swords moved very swiftly. Uchiha: taaa, raaahhh, gahhhh! Uchiha: swift blade attack! And there in an instant slippttt the blood flowed out of his body and his body collasped. Zhang Fei: ughhh couch at least it was you! Suddenly the bridge collapsed. Uchiha: yes, now Gang Ning Attack! Gang Ning: no problem I can take down these wimps! Guan Yu: I don't think u will go any farther Gang Ning! Gang Ning: Well, well, well I guess this is my lucky day I get to fight you all by myself! The 2 clashed and fought for a long time suddenly when Guan Yu took a strong swing. Gang Ning was gone. He had jumped on Guan Yu's spear and stabbed him the back with him to fall to the ground. Guan Yu: I knew you were always a back stabber! Defeated there Guan Yu fell and the god of war had been defeated. Soul: here I am now all units hit Liu Bei with all your might! Liu Bei:Guan Yu, Zhang Fei! I will avenge you, all units attack Soul directly! Soul: so you have the guts to attack me, very impressive it will be an honor to defeat you! They fought as hard as possible when they clashed. But with Liu Bei spirit broken hehad his guard down and was shot by Uchiha in the arm and Soul stabbed him the stomach. Soul had concurred the whole land. He ended up looking for more to take and more to save. He had toned all his skills and then found his peace. Uchiha ended up marring Zhang Fei's daughter Xing Cai. Soul: forever remembered this till the day he died.


End file.
